Talk:00 agents
006 Do we really need the comment of Alec Trevlan under the literary 006? Obviously Fleming did not intend for him to be Alec Trevlan and given that GoldenEye expressly said that Trevlan was a child in the 1940 and the novel OHMSS was set in 1962 Alec Trevlan would have been too young to be the OHMSS 006. GreenDragonRanger (talk) 22:57, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :No, I don't think so. I went ahead and removed it. Fleming didn't write the character of Alec, so there's no way it would have been him. MrBelpitsLegs (talk) 03:23, July 13, 2016 (UTC) 0011 'Cederic' I know this information is on Wikipedia and several other sources, but I can't find a mention of a Cederic anywhere in the novel Moonraker. 0011, for sure, but no mention of his name. Very peculiar. AndyTGD (talk) 20:23, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Naming Convention So I notice that Jack Mason (003) has his number at the end, but no one else does. Particularly Scarlett Papava and Briony Thorne, both of which are pages that I made, coincidentally, but all the same I'd like to know what the policy on this is. Reflecting on this thread, I also made the Jack Mason page, which was renamed to reflect his number, but none of the others were. Again, what's the policy on this? --The Boy Who Cried Godzilla (talk) 20:37, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh boy, can of worms being opened here. Hmm, with Jack Mason I'm tempted to reverse the ordering to make it 003 (Jack Mason). But then you have the issue with former 00s like Alec Trevelyan and Bond himself, for whom we don't include a prefix. For a lot of the entries it will probably end up formatted '00x (xxx)', because we usually don't have a name to match with the number. Only a film title perhaps or some other identifier. Maybe we should just stick to actual names when we have them, like with the 007 articles, and only resort to using the 00 prefix when we don't have one? Lots to think about. AndyTGD (talk) 00:37, December 23, 2016 (UTC) I suppose I'll take that as an "Undo Jack Mason (003) because it's out of sync with everything else and only use the codename if we are without names for the characters a la 008 (James Bond 007) and 008 (VARGR)". --The Boy Who Cried Godzilla (talk) 02:14, December 23, 2016 (UTC) I think so, it would seem to be the most consistent way of handling the 00s. Its a tricky question and organising duplicate names/portrayals is always a nightmare. AndyTGD (talk) 12:11, December 23, 2016 (UTC) 007 precursor :"The 007 preceding James Bond was shot three times and killed on assignment in the South of France. His body was discovered in the waters of Marseille." Can I ask where this comes from? There's no source for this and I haven't personally read anything which would indicate this. AndyTGD (talk) 14:41, May 11, 2018 (UTC) 006 in Thunderball Several databases on the Internet (among others, Aveleyman and IMDB) mention the participation of a certain Peter Roy in the role of 006 in Thunderball. He would of course be one of the agents present at the meeting. I do not know if we can consider these sources as reliable and add 006 to the page (maybe even create his own page). I also read somewhere that Charlie Price was 005 and I have the same question for him. --Vrack (talk) 11:31, May 28, 2018 (UTC)